chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Deveaux
Jake Charles Deveaux is a character used by Pippy in World 2. He is the son and only child of Hannah and Josh Deveaux. He is currently around 2 and a half years old, and has the abilities of Amplification, Advanced Pyrokinesis and Advanced Clairsentience. Appearance Jake is a small toddler, with dark hair and eyes, and the skin tone of someone who is half African-American. He is dressed by his mother, and normally wears dungarees. He looks a little younger than his age, as a child. When he is older, his skin tone will remain similar, if slightly lighter, and his eyes will be an identical dark brown. His hair will also keep the same colour, but he will keep it cut very short, almost with no hair. He will stand around 6ft 1, and he will be very muscular, with a defined body. For clothing, he will have quite a particular style, with chosing to only wear things that he finds suit him, namely suits for almost every occasion, although he also enjoy wearing clothing that displays his chest. Abilities ]]Jake's first ability is Amplification. This is the ability to amplify and strengthen a variety of things. Use of this ability gives no spark, sound or sign, and it leaves no mark. It can be used on oneself as well as others. Uses include strengthening abilities, augmenting brain power and intelligence, amplifying the senses, amplifying physical strength and speed and augmenting skills. His second ability is Advanced Pyrokinesis. This produces powerful golden flames which are selective in their use, and which burn at twice the ferocity of normal pyrokinesis. This ability was enhanced by Jake's primary ability, amplification. The flames can burn and kill enemies, but have no effect on those Jake cares for. They can heal a dying or injured person, and can transport objects and people. His third ability is advanced clairsentience. As opposed to normal clairsentience, which usually only gives certain flashes of the history, this ability sees every part of an objects history, and can actually be used to completely absorb all the history of an object, or every memory someone has. This ability was enhanced by Jake's first ability amplification. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hannah Deveaux *Father - Josh Deveaux *Aunts - Simone Deaveaux (deceased), Andrea Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray. *Uncles - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Claude Bennet, Braedon Gray *Future Uncle - Monty Petrelli *Grandmothers - Pippy Gray, Unnamed Deveaux *Grandfathers - Gabriel Gray, Charles Deveaux *Future Brothers - David Deveaux, Jesse Deveaux *Future Sister - Darya Deveaux *Cousin - Charlie Deveaux Etymology While the name Jake is normally shorted from either Jacob or Jake, Jake is his full name. This is a Hebrew and Latin name meaning "Supplanter; held by the heel". The second meaning is a reference to Achillies, who is a great fighter in an old Greek myth. His middle name was chosen after his grandfather, Charles Deveaux, and the name Charles is a Germanic and French name meaning "Free man". In English, it simply means "man". It is noticeable that Jake is the only one of his siblings whose initals aren't either JDD or DJD. Deveaux is an old French surname, which was given to people who lived near a certain hill, stream, church or specific tree. History Hannah was abducted when she was about a month pregnant with Jake, and her captors accelerated her pregnancy and the birth, claiming that both mother and child would likely die otherwise, because of complications. They were rescued from these captors by her adoptive parents, and although Gabriel died in the rescue he was later saved by Joshua Huston, who brought him back from an alternate timeline. Jake manifested all his abilities at birth, and spoke his first word - his name - when he was a few seconds old. He currently lives with his parents, who eloped sometime after his birth, in a large house a few miles outside of Washington D.C. Category:Characters